


A New Life

by tienye



Series: Я люблю тебя, дорогая Мама [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War & Peace (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienye/pseuds/tienye
Summary: Marya takes pity on a young Pierre, who keeps being cast aside by his father





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This little series thing will purely stem from headcanons my friend and I have about this pair! 
> 
> This is set around 1798!

Awkwardness seemed to have settled in Pierre all throughout the carriage ride to the Rostov’s. His father had deemed himself too busy to see his son today and had asked a reluctant Marya Dmitriyevna to look after him. She seemed to disapprove of such a thing, and Pierre couldn’t help but feel it was because of him, even if he had overheard Marya as he walked passed his father’s study, saying to his father “he’s your son!  _ You _ take an interest in him!”

He knew she probably had meant to get Kirill to actually spend more time with the son he claimed to adore so much, but a deep anxiety within the poor boy seemed to twist her words.

Pierre didn’t blame his father for not wanting to see him. Especially given he apparently reminded the old Count of his dear, late mother so much…

 

“Have you met the Rostov’s before?” Marya asked suddenly, causing Pierre to be snapped from his thoughts.   
  
“I’ve met Count Rostov before. Not the Countess, or-or their children.” He answered.

 

Ilya had taken a great liking to him the first time the pair had met, saying he was very well spoken for someone so young. Pierre prided himself on that, always enjoying speaking to Count Rostov after that.

 

“Perhaps you could make a new friend or 4.” Marya smiled to him, meaning well with her comment, but it only made Pierre feel more like she was trying to shove him aside; not wanting the responsibility of looking after an illegitimate child. No-one really wanted that lately. 

 

* * *

 

 

Pierre hadn’t expected to be running about the Rostov household all day, chasing after little Natasha and the others. He had felt more out of place than usual, the fact he was now suddenly the eldest not helping at all, but little Natasha instantly warming to him helped calm his worries within an instant. 

He’d noticed at one point, as he’d dashed past her, Marya Dmitriyevna smiling fondly at him, that causing his heart to warm immensely, setting to rest any doubts he’d had. 

 

Without any doubts plaguing his mind, he felt comfortable sitting next to her in the carriage ride home, answering all questions put to him as she listened to each response with a kind smile. 

After a while, Pierre found it was hard for him to keep his eyes open, the events of the day having officially worn him out. He hadn’t noticed Marya’s arm slip around his shoulders, but as soon as he leant against her, his eyes shut of their own accord. Wrapping his arms as best as he could around her, he could hear a small laugh from her.

 

“Go to sleep, my boy, I’ll let you know when we’ve arrived home.”   
  
“Thank you Мама.” The boy let slip, not even realising what he’d said as he yawned, relaxing against the Grand Dame. 

Marya was silent for a moment, stunned at the young Bezukhov’s words. A great smile appeared on her face, her heart beginning to warm as well, even if she knew it may have been a slip of the tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they’d reached the Bezukhov estate, Pierre had fallen fast asleep, and Marya hadn’t the heart to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, so serene. He deserved such a good rest. 

Gathering him up in her arms and wrapping her shawl half around him, she stepped from the carriage, waving off the footman who offered to take Pierre from her arms. Really, she could manage. 

 

Kirill was there to greet her as she entered, a smile gracing his face at the sight before him. 

 

“Well, doesn’t motherhood look like it suits you, Marya Dmitriyevna?” He commented, his grin wiping from his face as he saw the look on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

A jolt roused Pierre from his little nap, with confusion setting in as he realised they were still in the carriage. Had he slept at all?   
  
“Well good morning there, my boy. Did you sleep well?” Came a voice from above him, Pierre leaning back to find it belonged to Marya Dmitriyevna. 

 

He simply nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, speaking up after stretching his arms out slightly.

 

“Are we nearly home yet?”

 

Judging by Marya’s almost grimace,  _ home _ was not a current favourite to Marya Dmitriyevna.

 

“Your father has some urgent business to attend to, with Prince Kuragin, so I told him you’re to stop with me and the Rostovs for a day or two.”

 

Whilst Pierre was happy with the prospect of spending time with someone new, especially Marya Dmitriyevna, it still made his heart sink to think that his father didn’t want to see him. That he was just cast aside. 

 

“You called me Мама earlier, did you know?” She revealed, Pierre’s little eyes going wide.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Did I say it offended me, child?”

 

“W-well, no..”

 

“If you must know, it warmed my heart you’d liken me to your own charming mother.” She smiled, holding him tightly for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, her smile growing as she felt the boy’s arms wrap around her once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the Rostov’s for a second time, Pierre walked by Marya’s side instead of awkwardly behind her, a proud smile etched onto his face. 

 

“Marya! Pierre! Here again already? A most pleasant surprise!” Count Rostov greeted, the same wide smile he always wore plastered onto his face.

 

“My son decided he couldn’t stay away for too long, so I decided bringing him back with me would be fitting.” Marya explained, Pierre’s eyes near filling with tears as he realised she’d called him her son. 

He barely noticed Ilya giving her a questioning look, it splitting back into a smile as he saw Pierre’s smile grow wider than he’d ever seen it be. 

 

“Well then, I suppose, given you are the Grand Dame’s son, you deserve a fitting room. Natasha can probably help you find one.” Count Rostov suggested, his youngest daughter nodding eagerly, taking Pierre by the hand.   
  


“But- I don’t have my-”   
  
“No need to worry, my boy, I took the liberty of getting you a few of your things.” Marya finished for him, before adding on, “I’ll have them brought up to you soon,” as he was pulled along by little Natasha. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So. Your son?” Ilya questioned, pouring her some tea. She knew he wasn’t judging, just curiosity. 

 

“Yes. My son. He needs a new motherly figure here, it seems.”

 

“And who better for that role then, eh?” Ilya smiled to her.

 

“Indeed.” She returned the smile, before continuing. 

 

“He’s not been the same since his mother passed-”  She paused as Ilya choked on his tea, looking up to her.

 

“My God, she’s passed on?”

 

“Yes, a year or so since. It’s seemed to have hit the pair of them hard, but clearly Pierre the most. He’s not very good at distracting himself from the grief, unlike his father.”

 

The way Kirill seemed to have barely given such a tragedy a second thought made Marya second guess whether he truly did hold Pyotr’s mother as dearly as he led everyone to believe.

 

“Is Pierre to stay with the Count then?”   
  


“No, dear Count Bezukhov seems far too buried in his business to pay any mind to his son, though I suspect that’s all Vasily Kuragin’s doing. No, I told him that if won’t spend any time with his son when the boy returns back here, Pierre should only go when he’s called for by him. He’ll stop with me until he has to go back to Paris, and whenever he’s on a break from his education. I’d suggest Kirill learns parenting skills, but given he spends his time with Prince Vasily, I doubt that would happen any time soon.” She finished, Ilya laughing into his tea, Marya smiling to herself.

 

Yes, she’d be able to raise Pierre better than a suspiciously absent father would. The boy deserved motherly love, at least, and Ilya was right; who better to provide that than herself?

**Author's Note:**

> Marya virtually adopting Pierre is my favourite headcanon, I can't even lie. It's a big fave <3


End file.
